A Sparkle of Starlight
by carinims01
Summary: Collection of one-shots that could contain anything from angst to friendship, whump to comfort, and/or anything in between with any or all characters. No slash. #10 - What Might Have Been
1. Bravest Man

Disclaimer; IDOM

First off, I _hate_ titling things because I am _so_ indecisive about it. So I hope you liked the title because I literally spent like an hour going through a _list_ of possible titles. (Did you guy's know that there's a 'random book title generator' on the internet?) Good gravy... :( *shakes fist and sneers at indecisiveness*

Secondly, and after my short rampage, HI GUY'S! I'm actually very excited about this! I've finally decided to publish a collection of one-shots because frankly, it's annoying when you are suddenly attacked by vengeful plot bunnies and can't write a one-shot because you've no where to publish it and you can't put it in a drabble because it wouldn't get everything across right, and you don't want to post it by itself because you think it's too short, but you're not sure whether to start a new collection because you don't know how often you'll be able to update. So, after many, many weeks of _more_ indecisiveness *slams head into desk* I said, 'What the heck?' and went and did it anyway. Rejoice! Alright, now for the reason you're here in the first place...

* * *

Summary: Arthur has his own doubts

Characters: Arthur and Merlin

Warnings: *spoilers* scene from 5x12 that frankly just hurt my feels _a lot, _so then I thought this is what might have been going through Arthur's mind, Arthur's POV

Genre: Angst/Drama/Friendship

Word Count: 724

* * *

Arthur glanced down at the tender parchment in his hands to hide the disappointment and hurt in his aquamarine orbs. "No, no. It's fine…"

The king looked up and saw Merlin looking at him with his own brand of hurt in his calcite colored eyes. He settled his gaze on a chair next to the servant before he shook his head and glanced back to the parchment that held their battle plans; for Camlann… "It's fine. I understand."

…No, he didn't.

Merlin was standing there in front of him, not two yards away and looking at him with watery, _hollow,_ tanzanite eyes, _lying._ Merlin would never lie unless it was because of something of extreme importance. And even then he wouldn't lie about it to Arthur; not to his friend. But he was…

His mind retraced the beginning of the conversation…

_"I'm afraid I won't be coming with you, not this time… I'm sorry."_

Of course, he knew Merlin was telling the truth when he'd said that. There was a regret, and sadness that had laced his tone. He truly was sorry that he wasn't going, but still… His topaz eyes still sparkled with gathering tears and his face looked equally pained.

_"I have an urgent errand to run for Gaius – vital supplies that I can't contain here…"_

Arthur was looking straight at him, and Merlin was lying… He shifted the parchment in his hands and tried to contain the small ache he felt in his heart.

_ "Vital supplies?" _he'd asked.

He could understand if Merlin wanted to stay behind so that he could protect Guinevere, to make sure she was alright and to _be_ there for her if the worst happened. He could understand if Merlin wanted to stay behind to make sure they had the infirmary prepared and fully stocked for the inevitable wounded they would have. Heck, he could even understand if Merlin wanted to stay behind because he was s_cared,_ even if it was greatly out of character.

_"Yes… It's not that I'm -"_

But it wasn't any of those.

Arthur could see it there; in those stormy blue eyes that were below his obsidian black hair. There was another reason he wasn't going with him, he just wasn't telling Arthur…

Merlin's voice was low and soft, giving away a small part of his underlying agony to the king as it snapped Arthur out of his trance. "Arthur…"

The elder man interrupted him, voice only a little louder as he forced a mask on his face. "You know, Merlin…" he looked up and his honey-blond hair flashing in the light and his red tunic in sharp contrast with it.

He scrunched his brow, but not in disbelief or in confusion, but in thought. "…all those jokes about you being a coward…"

Arthur's eyes softened a little as he finally met Merlin's locked gaze; tumultuous sky against a pained tanzanite. The crease in his brow lessened. "…I never really meant any of them…"

And he never did. Merlin had done _so_ many things: he'd saved Arthur's life more than a dozen times; he'd helped him take back Camelot twice now when the dangers against them were insurmountable; he'd fought a _dragon_ with Arthur and then went off to _distract_ another one when they were in Ismere just so Arthur could get Gwaine out of there…

Merlin, who was staring at Arthur with something akin to desperation in his hollow blue eyes, was…

"I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met."

He'd never told anyone though, kept it to himself, but he remembered that Lancelot said things like that every so often, so did the rest of the Knights, even Guinevere and Gaius – because Merlin _was…_

…But if he didn't have the courage to tell Arthur – his best friend - the truth about whatever it was, whatever was obviously putting him through so much pain because he feared what _Arthur_ might think of him, then…

He turned away slightly, weighing the roll of parchment in his hand as it seemed to burden him all the more. Arthur could still feel Merlin's imploring, watery blue eyes on him, boring holes into him as he shuffled his feet.

The next words came out before he could even stop them as small tresses of doubt ebbed through his mind and heart.

"Guess I was wrong…"

* * *

All right, first one's done! I have a gazillion more coming, the only problem is _time_. So like I said, there's defiantly not going to be a schedule for this because if there was I would just be twenty times more stressed to meet the deadline... Sorry guy's! I'm off to bed shortly... if I have enough self control to get off the computer... *rolls eyes* I'm still slightly fangirling over 5x12 but sleep is pulling at my brain... I CAN'T WAIT FOR MONDAY! *squeals* :DDD *breathes*

Well, I hope you liked it and I hope you review! Constructive criticism and prompts are _always_ welcome, trust me. Thanks for reading! Goodnight world! :)


	2. A Touch of Compassion

Disclaimer: IDOM

*SPOILERS! FOR THE WHOLE THING!*

Alright, so after that absolutely _beautiful_, and yet utterly _heartbreaking_ season finale, I just couldn't even think of this fandom without getting teary-eyed or feeling a pang in my heart. Seriously. I am a _complete_ sap. So anyway... they didn't show Merlin returning to Camelot (those jerks) and I believe the reason they didn't show him in Camelot when they did the flash of Leon announcing that he was dead was because Merlin hadn't yet sent Arthur out on the boat and that Percy just deduced that they were both dead after Morgana went after them...

Obviously, that bugged me to no end, so I decided to write my own Merlin-returning fic! Woopie! And yes, it does follow canon-ly what happened in 5x13, but the ending summary is mine for those who haven't seen it _just_ yet... ;D

* * *

Summary: Merlin returning to Camelot after 5x13

Characters: Merlin and Gwen (mainly), General

Warnings: spoilers from 5x13

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Words: 1,597

* * *

It had been days since she'd been announced sole sovereign of Camelot; sole sovereign of Albion; of the United Kingdoms. Days since Sir Percival had given them the news that there was no sign of King Arthur, or of Merlin, and that Morgana had been hot on their trail. Days since they'd presumed them both dead.

Arthur was gone though. She knew; she'd felt it. No one knew about his servant though.

So when a lone rider cantered into the courtyard, fresh tears budded in Queen Guinevere's already tender chocolate brown eyes. She let out a shaky breath of air and closed her eyes as her hand flew to her collarbone. Already her knees felt shaky and she watched as the rider dismounted his horse from her chamber window.

Brown breeches, light auburn jacket, and a mop of obsidian colored hair; Merlin.

She saw Leon run down the steps to meet him through her blurred eyesight. She saw Merlin pause, only momentarily before putting up a hand and jogging the rest of the way up the alabaster stairs soundlessly.

Gwen very nearly collapsed against the stone wall beside her in relief. He was alright.

_Thank goodness._

She swiped at her eyes and took in a slow breath. She felt the urge to run out her door and run to him more than anything; to cry in relief that her best friend had been returned to her. She'd already lost so many in the last year: her brother Elyan, her friend Gwaine, and now Arthur…

Gwen cupped her mouth with her hand and backed away from the window as her eyes clenched shut, grief renewed. Strongly though, she stood up straighter and took in a long breath through her nose, calming her roaring emotions. She couldn't afford to break down, not when she needed to be strong for her people. Let Merlin see Gaius; she'd speak with him later.

And it was just as she'd come to that decision that there was a quiet, almost too quiet to be heard, knock at her door. She swiped at her eyes once more and sniffed before calling, "Come!" in a watery voice.

Then, very slowly, the large oak wood door opened and her best friend slowly stumbled through the threshold, glancing around the room as if looking for his master as he closed the door. Guinevere nearly gasped at the sight of him. She hadn't seen his face from the window, only his back, but now…

Black hair was ruffled and stuck up in places as if it was pulled on by strong, lithe hands; his clothing was dirtied and torn in places and there were patches of grass stains everywhere; his face was pale as a sheet and yet covered in grime, dirt, and there was a hint of a dark beard around his jawline that reminded her of Gwaine, even as two very apparent tear streaks broke through the grime; and held within that dirtied face was perhaps the worst thing Guinevere Pendragon had ever seen: Merlin's eyes.

It wasn't a surprise that Leon had rushed to Merlin, especially if he'd seen the same thing she was looking at now. The tanzanite blue eyes that, only a week ago, had held such life, such love and hope, were void.

Hollowed, _broken_ in every sense of the word.

Merlin's eyes were an extremely light, nearly transparent blue; the shade they got when he'd been crying. And they were full of such pain and agony that Guinevere's breath stopped in her throat.

Then suddenly, and as his knees have given out beneath him, Merlin knelt before his queen and Gwen could see that he was trembling with sorrow.

"My lady." Just two words and his unusually deep voice broke with a soft sob on 'lady.'

Immediately Guinevere was there, pulling him up from the dust sprinkled floor and wrapping her maroon covered arms around him. He was quick to return in kind and entangled his long arms around her, sobbing into the crook of her neck as his body shook with renewed force as salty tears dropped onto her shoulder and rolled down her back before soaking into her marroon dress

"G-Gwen, I-I'm so sorry," he said brokenly. "I c-couldn't."

Gwen pulled him closer and placed her warm hand on the cold nape of his neck so that her fingers became intertwined with his already untidy hair. Her heart hammered in her chest like a battering ram and a lump was stuck in her throat as she answered with, "Shh… It's alright, Merlin."

She imagined his broken face as she felt him shake his head. "N-no. I couldn't save him. I t-tried _so_ hard, but –"

The queen closed her eyes as two drops cascaded down her beautiful face. "I know, I know." Her voice was soft and choked with emotion as her own grief pushed its way through her still very tender heart as well as her overwhelming feeling of compassion and need to help Merlin. She'd had days to grieve; not publically no, but with friends. Merlin looked as if he'd only just learned…

"I-I've failed. I couldn –"

It was then that Guinevere pushed Merlin back enough to look right into his tear filled face. Her watery brown eyes hardened with seriousness and she, almost viciously and yet softly, placed her hands on the sides of Merlin's too-pale face. Her slightly-shaking fingers caressed his high cheekbones and became entangled with his coal-colored hair on the sides of his long face.

She pulled his face a few centimeters closer until his eyes were locked to her gaze; a tumultuous light blue on chocolate brown. "No, Merlin, _no._"

He flinched under her touch as if she were scolding him. His lower lip quivered even as more tears cascaded down his face in rivulets.

Gwen continued, "You could _never_ fail him. Do you understand? _Never._" Then even her voice finally broke. "You did _all_ you could, do you hear me, Merlin? I_ know_ you did all you could. It was beyond your control."

Merlin shook his head and his hands rested on Guinevere's wrists. "But I-I couldn't _s-save _him. With all my m-magic, I couldn't –"

It was only then that he'd realized what he'd said and he jerked further backwards as his body tensed. His eyes became panicked and his body seemed to shake all the more.

Gwen's eyebrow scrunched in confusion at first at his reaction until her own mind registered what he'd said and her mind flooded with comprehension. _He doesn't know I know…_

So in response to his actions, she rushed forward and embraced him tightly again. "I know, Merlin; about the magic. I already know…"

She heard him release a startled breath of air above her and then his own touch returned and his long arms wrapped themselves around her again as he wept with renewed force.

Gwen took in a long breath and rubbed circles into her friend's back as her own tears finally came in earnest. "I'd guessed… And then Gaius confirmed that it was _you_ who'd d-defeated the Saxon's and the dragon, Merlin. I _know…_"

And then Merlin clutched her all the more and together they mourned their fallen king. Later, Merlin would learn what befell Gwaine, and later, Gwen would learn what befell Morgana, and then would mourn again because Gwaine was their best friend, and because Morgana once was, too.

Days later, Queen Guinevere Pendragon would call a meeting of the Round Table and then everyone would learn about Merlin's magic and what really happened to Arthur. Merlin would get the recognition due to him, much more than that if truth be told.

A few days after that, Merlin would be named Court Sorcerer as the ban on magic was released; and First Advisor to the Queen, because, who else but Emrys could help Guinevere run the kingdom he'd help create in the first place? Merlin's mother was there, both to rejoice at Merlin's accomplishment and to help them through that day. Because even though it was a great day, their friend's weren't there to celebrate with them.

And it would be on the next day that Gwen would learn of her pregnancy. That day, everyone rejoiced, magic and non-magic users alike. Months later, it was Merlin and Gaius themselves who delivered a baby boy, who she'd already named Arthur Thomas Pendragon after her late husband and father.

Of course, everyone helped Guinevere to rear him, namely Gaius, Merlin, Percival, and Leon. They would all go by 'Uncle' in Arthur's innocent, bright blue eyes. He would be told stories – great stories about his father and his secret warlock and their adventures. And through those stories, his father, Uncle Lancelot, Uncle Elyan, and Uncle Gwaine were never forgotten. He would learn from, and understand such stories, knowing that they weren't _just_ tales told to him by his mother, or any of his Uncles, knowing that they were true even as his Uncle Merlin Emrys used magic to help the stories flow, and as his mother and the knights and Gaius laughed and smiled through the never-forgotten tales.

And he would grow.

And as he grew, he grew to be a spitting image of his father and even though Merlin knew it wasn't _their_ King Arthur, he knew that this Arthur, Arthur Thomas Pendragon, the boy with the golden hair, would be very much like him in both heart and mind and rule the kingdom – Albion - fairly and justly when his time came.

He was the son of the Once and Future King and Queen after all.

* * *

I literally had to take a break from writing after that season finale, so yes, a new chapter of PPF is currently in the works!

Anyway, I hope you liked it! I was thinking about putting in something about Merlin's whole immortality deal, but frankly, that still hurts too much to write about. If you want to know what I mean by that, just read 'The Voice in the Dream,' by OneDarkandStormyNight and you'll know what Merlin might have gone through waiting for Arthur to return. Good gravy, nope, still too painful... So I left it out. Maybe he never told anyone anyway? I don't know, just PLEASE PRODUCERS make the movies where they all come back and have a completely amazing and heartfelt reunion! Alright, that's enough. It's now 1:18 am and I really need sleep!

Please review!


	3. Hidden Meanings

Disclaimer: IDOM

I can't think of a meaningful author's note. It's 2:30 in the morning... my brain has ceased to function... ;)

* * *

Summary: Merlin saw the hidden meaning behind snow.

Characters: Merlin

Warnings: None at all...

Genre: Um, not sure

Word Count: 311

* * *

It was snowing.

Large, fat white flakes lazily drifted from the greying sky, the alabaster blobs cozily settling themselves into people's hair, their outerwear, or the ground and blanketing Camelot in its chilling hold as it gathered even in hidden nooks and crannies.

Merlin knew very well what winter brought: illness, cold, suffering, famine. It was a simple truth he'd learned growing up in humble Ealdor where early frost froze the crops and weakened immune systems easily. Even in many of the books in the library, snow represented death.

But there was always something else about it; a hidden meaning that not many people saw; the purity that marked new beginnings that only children could see in their short-lived innocence when they still looked up at the flakes with awe and astoundment as if they'd never seen it before.

But sometimes, and only with special people, that childlike innocence carried on into adulthood – if that person clung to it with all they could, if they expressed those childlike feelings and yearnings instead of bottling it away like so many so often do out of fear of other's opinion, they could still be so young.

Merlin was one such person.

He was extra special because even though he knew what winter could bring, and even though he was forced to lie and live in fear of his own truth, he had gripped onto that childlike innocence that _saw_ the snow's hidden meaning because it was the only part of himself he _could_ hang onto. While the rest of him drifted off into maturity so that he could protect Arthur, his friends, and Camelot, a small part of him had stayed behind, willingly so, to tightly grip that little boy in Ealdor with coal colored hair and ridiculously large ears that smiled in awe when the white fell.

And so Merlin smiled.

* * *

Nope, still can't think of anything to say...

Please review! Suggestions? Prompts?


	4. Letters From the Past

Disclaimer: IDOM

Hey guy's! Look! It's not whatever in the morning! It's early afternoon for once! Yay! ;)

* * *

Summary/Prompt: Gwen finds Merlin's journal, and inside, a letter addressed to Arthur. Prompt from Heart of Camelot 13th Challenge; '_Compose a letter from one character to another. Feel free to write a serious message, a declaration of love, an angry rant or dire threat, or just something silly. Anything goes, as long as it's in the form of a letter.'_

Characters: Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine

Warnings: post 5x13

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Word Count: 618

* * *

"Arthur…" Gwen said. The noise came out as a half-sob and both Gwaine and Arthur walked towards her through the clutter of Merlin's storage room. They'd gotten a bit bored waiting for him to return from his job at the local hospital, and well, they were curious.

Arthur snuggled further into his deeply red sweater against the coldness of the room and, while Gwaine laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, Arthur took the piece of folded parchment that Guinevere was handing him. She closed the book that was in her hand with an audible _slam_ as another tear fell down her cheek.

She sniffed and swiped at her chocolate brown eyes. "Read it; it's to you."

Arthur looked at her and clasped her small hand in her's while Gwaine gave him a nod of encouragement.

So he, with his heart dancing with trepidation, looked down at the obviously very old parchment and began reading it silently to himself. And then, after a few of his own large tears dropped down on the already wet paper, Gwaine, tight lipped, prompted him to read it aloud and pulled Guinevere closer to him as she gave a small whimper.

Arthur bit his lip and nodded jerkily before sniffing and reading it with a waveringly deep voice.

_October 21, 1941_

_ Dear Arthur,_

_ This is so odd, my writing to you. You'll probably never read this anyway. Kilgharrah said you would rise again when Albion's need was greatest, and yet, I cannot help but doubt his words. Not after what I've been through these past thousand years. Albion couldn't need you any more than it need you now, Arthur. _I_ couldn't need you more than I do now. _

_Immortality is a curse in this world, Arthur. You never found out about that part of me. Gwen didn't either; I used an aging spell so she wouldn't worry about me being on my own after -. No, I shouldn't think about it. It always makes me think of everything else, too. And then it hurts too much._

_But like I was saying, I can't help but doubt Kilgharrah's words. After everything I've lived through: the dragon's falling, Dark ages, the Renaissance, the 'Enlightenment,' and now the world is engaged in another war; World War II. They say that WWI was going to be the 'war to end all wars' and yet here we are, entangled in a deathtrap. So is there still hope that you'll return. And__ if you do, what will the world be like then? The thought frightens me._

_I have some down time now. Well, recovery time. I was shot in the leg earlier in the week. I'm not even a proper soldier, I'm an army doctor, and still. But I guess when you're on the front it doesn't matter who you are. I'm getting shipped to the States tomorrow – they just joined the Allied powers - for full recovery. They don't know it, but in a few days, I won't need the cane they gave me. The wound will have healed itself, but they think I'll be limping the rest of my life. If only they knew the truth. _

_Always know that no matter what happens you'll always be my brother. Maybe I'll write to you more often. I think it helps, even if it is only pretend. I'll pretend you're reading it, and I'll imagine your laugh and your smile as you call me an 'idiot' for feeling so depressed and say I'm being a girl by getting all sentimental. And maybe one day you will read this. I'll keep it with my journal just in case. I miss you, Arthur. I need you. _

_Sincerely, _

_ Merlin_

* * *

I'm such a mean person. But I've always wanted to do this... just because of the angstyness... (that's totally a word...) Anywho, I hope you liked it! Feel free to review and leave a prompt for suggestion or something! ;)


	5. Visions

Heyo! So, I was on Facebook earlier today, and a friend of mine, Angel Page, who is also a writer, sent me a message with a little piece of writing in it. I thought it was fabulous, a bit dark, but great, and also thought it tied in really well with Merlin, post 5x13. I asked her permission to post it somewhere else, and she consented. :D Now, on with the fic!

* * *

Summary/Prompt: Merlin has a nightmare. This is almost completely Angel's writing; I only added the parts where it ties in with Merlin, and a few words here and there. :) Thanks Angel!

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Gwaine

Warnings: Post 5x13, Merlin's POV, first person, before it switches to 3rd person omniscient

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Word Count: 436

* * *

Darkness fills the room, it's late and I am awake. Why? I have no clue.

Shadows play and dance upon my walls, created by the silver moonlight that shines in from my open window. The wind whistles sharply through the small cracks of my house from the building storm. No movement is about. I am alone in my daydream, alone in this silvery twilight, alone without a hand to hold in case I get scared from the vivid visions that play across my too active mind.

I sit up in my bed, and I watch the shadows from the tree outside my window put on their own show; I don't understand what it is they are trying to tell me, but I know it's something. They dance in such fury, such anger, such passion, and end in such heart wrenching sorrow. I feel as if I should know what they are trying to tell me, but my mind fails to grasp it.

Another vision plays across my vision and then my friends surround me.

Everyone around is so sad and crying. They ask each other; why? What happened? But not one person has the true answer. Shovel by shovel, that covers me, it gets darker and darker. My vision is soon gone.

I don't need the air to breathe; I am on my own now. I hear each thud as dirt covers me, covers me till I hear no more. Alone in this box, without feelings or emotions, hollow and numb, alone without knowing what is to come next.

Am I between worlds? Am I stuck here forever? What's next for me?

I have no clue, no sign, not even an idea. But I'm alone. No one can touch me here, or cause me pain, I feel no pain. Just leave me be for now, but I wish you to come and visit me once in awhile. I don't want to be forgotten, or to forget. I once loved you, and I will always love you, I hope you feel it too.

~...~

Suddenly, Merlin sat straight up in bed screaming, covered in sweat and breathing heavily from the nightmare, but his friends are there. Guinevere, dressed in her lavender colored nightgown, wraps Merlin into a tight hug as he cries away his loneliness and angst on her caring shoulder. Behind the two, Arthur and Gwaine stand with their teeth gritted and arms crossed with brotherly love and protectiveness flooding their blue and brown orbs, respectfully. The rest of the knights still slept soundly, contently unaware of Merlin's nightmare. But even then, Merlin's not alone.

Never again.

* * *

Yep, still big on them coming back. *shakes fist at producers* Write the movies already! Geez! Anywho, I hope you liked it. Please review!

P.S. Guy's, if you haven't noticed yet, I've written a continuation of 'Letters From the Past!' It's posted as a one-shot titled 'One Step at a Time." Check it out! :D


	6. Believing

__Heyo! Alright, so, I stayed home from school today. Wanna know why? Cause I get to pick up my dad from the hospital in about half an hour because he spent the night there after having surgery to have his appendix out. So, there's probably a good chance that there'll be a Merlin one-shot with the same subject... ^_^ *grins* Sorry dad! Love you!

Anywho, I wrote this one a long time ago to use when I had writers block... and well, I don't have writers block, per say, but I thought it was finally time to publish this. :D

* * *

Summary: Arthur is injured and dying, and Merlin refuses to let him. Inspired from one of the closing scenes in 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice,' with Nicolas Cage.

Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Knights

Warnings: None, nope, noda

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Word Count: 1,405

* * *

_A person who truly loves you will never stop believing in you and never let you go no matter how hard the situation._

* * *

Merlin narrowed his eyes and planted his feet, quickly conjured a glowing blue shield in front of him as the sorcerer threw a fizzing ball of energy at him. He returned in kind, acting so fast that the ex-Druid hadn't the time to make a shield for himself. Just like sorcerers before him, namely anyone who dared to cause harm to any one of Merlin's friends, he was killed.

As soon as Merlin saw the threat was over, his shoulders slumped and he turned on his heel, grinding his boot on gravel as he ran to the spot several feet behind him where Arthur had been thrown backwards.

Merlin's mind was only half aware that he'd just revealed his magic to anyone who'd been watching: Arthur, Guinevere, and the Knights at the top of the stairs.

He threw himself to the ground, his bony knees skidding on the ground and dirtying his deeply brown trousers with dirt and grass stains from weeds that ventured out in between the dingy cobbles in the courtyard.

Guinevere sat shell-shocked on Arthur's other side, her hand grasping his as his breathing became ragged and dangerously uneven. Tears bubbles up in her chocolate eyes, one crystal clear one rolling down her beautiful face as she tore her gaze away her husband to look at Merlin pleadingly, her mind still too shocked to register that he'd just saved them with magic. "Merlin, please help him."

Merlin, with a frighteningly serious and worried look on his face - a look more serious than Guinevere ever thought had business being on kind, loving Merlin's face- scanned Arthur for injuries with a physician's eye. He seemed alright - except for one large burn mark in the center of his chest from the fireball that the sorcerer had first sent; the one that had alarmed them to his presence in the first place.

But the biggest problem was that the fireball had burnt _through_ the chainmail that Arthur wore, burning his whole chest area and, in turn, his lungs and his heart. Both were betraying him as they raged like fire in his chest.

Arthur drew in another ragged breath, choking, and his pain filled eyes closing as his breathing slowed. His body shuddered and Merlin knew he only had seconds left.

Barely aware of the running Knights coming up behind Guinevere, he held his shaking, long-fingered hand inches from Arthur's savagely red torso.

"_Cneasaigh sruthán,"_ he whispered, his voice ragged with worry and panic. Even more so when nothing happened.

"_Cneasaigh sruthán." _This time it was louder, tears starting to pulse against the back of Merlin's already dazzling blue eyes. _"Darn it, Arthur! _Come on!"

He gripped his wrist -the one over Arthur's chest- with his other hand, willing it to help as he tried to push in more of his final time it was shouted.

"_Cneasaigh sruthán!" _

Merlin's lithe shoulders slumped in defeat as Gwen, without tears falling but still bubbling in her compassionate chocolate brown eyes, sniffled and whispered in a choked voice, "He's gone."

Elyan came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, the mantra of _MerlinhasmagicMerlinhasmagic _ running through his head. He shoved it aside, not caring at the moment as his sister finally smothered a sob by covering her mouth.

Gwaine came up behind Merlin, frowning and about to lay a hand on his broken friend's shoulder in comfort when Merlin suddenly straightened, squaring his shoulders as he raised both hands slightly above his head, a glowing sphere of _pure magic_ growing in his cupped hands and he held them together.

It wasn't a surprise to Gwaine, he'd seen Merlin's magic dozens of time since he'd learned his friend's secret; what did surprise him, though, was what Merlin did next.

When the sphere, a pulsing and yet transparent blue with golden wisps flicking about, grew to fit comfortably in his hands -about the size of a large egg- Merlin rapidly brought his hands down and _pushed_ the elemental healing magic directly into Arthur's still chest.

The rest of the Knights and Gwen, who hadn't known about Merlin's magic until a few moments ago, watched in utter awe as Merlin repeated the process.

"Don't you _dare_ leave, you prat!" He had a determined bite added to his words even as desperate tears gathered in his stormy topaz eyes. Another shot. "I have lost _too many_ people; Will, Freya, my father, Lancelot." And another. "I have worked _too hard_ to keep you _alive _you stupid clotpole." And another. "With your stupid Knight's code and your idiotically thick head."

Each shock sent a wave of blue through Arthur's body, sinking into his skin quickly until he himself was almost pulsing with an enchanted blue.

"Ya' know it's funny, you _clotpole_, _seven years _and you still don't notice _me_ saving _your_ life _with magic_ on a_ daily basis!" _More magic. "I've defeated Nimueh, Sigan, Morgause, Morgana." Again, another shot. "Trolls, goblins, Sidhe, you name it, and now... Now you _need_ to wake _up_ to yell at me for it. For _everything._" His voice finally broke.

"You need to yell at me about how much I've skimped on my chores and yell about how I had Gwaine distract you _so many times _so I could go kill a Griffin, or a Basilisk, or _whatever in all of Albion _was threatening Camelot. You need to yell at me how reckless I've been, how I've taken too many risks, nearly _died _too many times." Merlin sobbed as he shoved one last egg of magic into Arthur's unmoving, _painfully still, _body. "_Wake up, you prat!"_ he screamed desperately.

Hot tears trailed down his face as he slumped down, his back bending as he sobbed into his folded knees. Gwaine, tears in his own softened brown eyes, finally laid a hand on his shoulder, kneeling beside the broken man, both completely oblivious to the shocked faces staring at Merlin on the other side of Arthur's body.

"I had a dream..."

Merlin's head snapped up, red eyed and a lump in his throat as his breath caught.

"...that you were insulting me repeatedly."

"…Arthur?"

Azure colored eyes blinked opened and the owner of the rickety voice smirked and slowly sat up, bracing himself on his elbows by himself, everyone else still too shocked to help him.

As soon as Merlin broke out of his hazy, wonderment enhanced daze to find out that this was _real_, he jumped, throwing his arms around Arthur before even Guinevere was broken from her trance.

He completely disregarded the fact that he almost bowled Arthur over once again and if it hadn't been for Arthur's shoulders locking up instinctively, he would have. Merlin, weighing next to nothing in Arthur's thoughts, hugged him impossibly tightly, his blue shirt rubbing slantwise against Arthur's -unbeknownst to both of them- completely healed chest as his heart beat strong and healthy.

"I t-thought… I thought you were… d-dead," Merlin said, his voice cracking as he sobbed.

Arthur closed his eyes once more, burying his own face into Merlin's shoulder and wrapping his arm around the man's lithe waist. His voice was low and soft, brotherly love, affection, compassion, and comfort seeping into his tone. "I know... It's alright Merlin. Everything's alright. I promise."

Something caught in Merlin's throat, a half-sob and a half-choke. He sniffed, almost daring to believe that things were so. "But you almost...-"

"Shh..." Arthur hissed quietly into his friend's ear. "I'm alright Merlin... because of you."

Merlin flinched and almost pulled back -but didn't- as he squeezed his liquid-filled eyes tighter, white hot tears flowing freely down his face, amazingly flushed and deathly pale at the same time. "Arthur, I am _so sorry._ I should have told you about my magic."

Arthur smiled softly, nuzzling Merlin's shoulder and feeling his ear gently brush against the man's jet-black hair as he hugged him tighter. "It's alright... I've known for awhile now Merlin... And I don't care."

Merlin felt what could have been utter relief, absolute astoundment, or the final dam breaking in his heart and releasing a floodgate of emotions -or all three- as his surprisingly strong arms entangled themselves even tighter around his best friend and he sobbed into Arthur's neck, knowing everything would truly, be alright.

* * *

I hope you liked it... I should really get going actually... ^_^ Please drop a review! I'll be happy to read them when I get back! ;)


	7. Understanding

Heya! Nothin' to say except I hope you like it! :D It wasn't suppose to be this long, but you guy's know how I am with sad ending... :P

* * *

Summary/Prompt: Arthur has eyes, but he didn't see... Until one day, he did. Prompt from the Heart of Camelot website (17th Challenge); 'Write about a moment on the show where a character did something that really pissed you off. Vent your feelings, and show us exactly why that character/situation made you so angry.' For me it wasn't a specific scene or action, but Arthur's rather prominent characterization of ignorance.

Characters: Merlin, Arthur

Warnings/Ratings: based anytime, K+

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Word Count: 1,006

* * *

Arthur had eyes, but he could not see.

He couldn't see all the things Merlin had done for him, all the suffering the secret warlock went through: the loss of Freya, of his father; the guilt he felt when Morgana was lost; the loss of Lancelot. Everything the servant went through, he went through alone; because not even Gaius saw the full extent of his pain. Guinevere tried; Gwaine tried; the rest of the knights tried too, in their own way, but now one was able to look past the disarming smile and the impish glint in Merlin's eyes.

Only Arthur could; the other side of the coin, but whether it was destiny, or just ignorance, he kept his eyes closed towards Merlin's personal suffering. And it hurt Merlin more than he could ever admit; easily more than any of his previous losses, because this wasn't something time could heal.

It was a stab in his heart every time Arthur turned away; every time Arthur brushed off Merlin's 'funny feeling' as nothing more than an passing fright; every time he refused to put his trust in Merlin, thinking that he was just an idiot servant; or when they genuinely fought over something, and Arthur used his higher status as a noble over Merlin's lower status as a peasant servant.

Merlin never thought that Arthur's act of not understanding would hurt so much. Some people say that ignorance is bliss, but for Merlin, his friend's ignorance was torture.

For Merlin, it was the worst kind of torture there was.

Until one day…

A sorcereress attacked Camelot, wanting Arthur's blood for the debts of his father. Her wild ginger hair was wind-licked as she conjured a storm in the council chambers. Then, a glowing ball of electricity appeared in her hand and with the water and static already cascading around the room, Merlin knew that no matter where it landed, it was deadly.

And then the sorceress, grinning wickedly, threw it towards the frightened yet strong royal couple, and Merlin, knowing he had no other choice, threw himself in front of them, feeling the upmost fear and determination, and, pushing his magic outwards and gathering it in his hand, caught the glowing ball of red energy in his hand.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Even the sorceress took a few steps back in fear. Then Merlin closed his hand below the resonating sphere, and as Merlin's fingers curled, the ball deflated before disappearing entirely. Then Merlin cast his arm out and the storm created was subsided as the wind and rain ceased.

The attacker took a few more steps back. "Who are you?" she asked fearfully.

Merlin, blue eyes narrowed, stepped down from the dais that held the thrones. "The druids call me Emrys."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "But Emrys is… is…"

The warlock pursed his lips and set his shoulders. "Me - _Merlin Emrys_. And I'm giving you one chance to give yourself up."

Immediately, the woman shouted another spell and another storm kicked up around her. Merlin lunged forward but was too late; she was gone.

Time froze and silence encased the room before Arthur's voice rang out. "Leave." Then more hastily, louder. "Everyone, out."

No one even tried to counteract the command, and what little people were in the room: the knights and a few council members, filed out, shooting Merlin surprised and awed glances. Even Guinevere left.

Then, and as Arthur stood from his throne, Merlin turned to face him, stomach full of butterflies and eyes vulnerable. And what Arthur saw in Merlin's ice blue orbs stopped him in his tracks: pain, regret, depression, a pleading quality that begged for understanding.

And all Arthur did was meet him in the center of the room and reach for his shoulder – Merlin flinched and pain flashed in Arthur's eyes as he slowed his movements and softly let his hand rest on Merlin's thin shoulder. Merlin trembled beneath his touch and the torture in his eyes increased as his eyes watered.

And then, Arthur did something that would forever remain with Merlin. He let his arm venture further around Merlin's neck, and pulled his best friends into a tight, comforting hug. Merlin pressed his face into Arthur's shoulder, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," he mumbled through his tears.

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's neck, pressing him against his shoulder even more as he hugged the boys trembling torso tightly with his other hand. "It's alright, Merlin. I already knew…"

Merlin jerked back, looking into Arthur's own tear filled, _pain and regret filled_, face. "Y-you k-knew?"

The king nodded and Merlin's knees buckled beneath him, bringing them both crashing to their knees. "I figured it out… a while ago, and I'm sorry for not tell you I knew…"

And then Merlin let out a giddy breath of air. "Y-you're apologizing to-to me?"

Arthur caught the joke and laughed again before Merlin threw his arms around him once more as the hint of a smile on his face fell as the tears began to fall again. And Arthur just held him as he sobbed into his shoulder, because he knew what Merlin was going through… or at least some of it.

Merlin might now know so – and Arthur regretted that too – but Arthur knew more than the warlock thought… Of course, it might have helped that shortly after Arthur had seen Merlin using magic to clean his room, he, in desperation for the truth, had raided the boy's chambers and found his journal… And he might have read it – all of it. And he knew, as Merlin's hidden journal had pointed out very clearly, ignorance wasn't bliss, sometimes it was pure torture.

So yes, he knew, and yes, he promised himself to talk to Merlin about everything he'd gone through, and more, when the warlock was ready. But for now… he would just _be_ there for him, and let him know he was not alone.

* * *

I keep using that 'not alone' bit. *sheepish grin* Stupid Doctor Who ingraining it in my mind. :D So, I hope you like it! I'm working on some of the requests I got, but I could always use more! :D

Review? Prompts?


	8. Assistant

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I posted something, so I apologize! I've been doing a few other things recently and my mind hasn't been working for one-shots -but, I do have a few more in mind and will hopefully be able to type them out soon. :) Anyway, thanks for the patience!

This particular one I've actually had written for a while, but I didn't feel very happy with it. But some friends of mine at the Heart of Camelot encouraged me and I feel a bit better, so please drop a review afterwards!

* * *

Summary/Prompt: Guest: "I don't know if you take request but I would love you forever if you could take one of those scenarios... .or could you have a one shot describing the meeting between these people who weren't in the show: "After you… after Gwen, and Gaius, Gwaine, John, and Margret, Julian."" And yes, I do take requests... ;) They're the best! Thanks!

Characters: Merlin, Margret, Julius (mentioned)

Warnings: Alright, so here's the reason I didn't feel very happy with this... there's a bit of implications of prostitution... I myself am completely against that so don't worry, there's nothing bad or anything like that!

Genre: Drama/Friendship

Word Count: 2,037

* * *

"So, what can I do you for?"

Merlin looked to his left as he set down his mug of cider. The sharp taste of the alcohol lingered in his throat and he coughed in his hand to clear it before he turned his clear blue eyes to the young woman.

He took in her appearance with one look up and down her lithe body from where she had plopped herself down beside him at the bar. She wore all dark colors: black and a flowering teal that, on some parts of her mid-thigh length dress, were covered with a black lace that matched the fishnet stockings on her flowing legs, which were covered at the knees by puffy white skirts. Her bodice, made up of mostly black, was obviously too tight and the neck of her dress came down much too low. The puffed sleeves too, fell off her shoulder, revealing her bony shoulders and delicate collarbone. Her brown hair was curled at the ends with green flowers here and there that highlighted her eyes, and Merlin could smell the product it had taken to get it like that. Her face was soft but heavy with makeup, with a strong jawline, high cheekbones, and hazel eyes that could have been carved out of the rolling Irish hills for all their deep beauty. But there was a hesitation in them; nervousness, and a fidgeting in her body that spoke of her inexperience and innocence.

And all in all, Merlin couldn't think this young girl could be any older than seventeen.

"Nothing, thanks," he muttered, turning back to his cider. He wasn't here to get drunk, no, just to relax a little as the thoughts of his past weighed heavily on his mind. He thought of Gwaine as he took another sip, and smiled softly at the thought of drinking with him in the Rising Sun Tavern back in Camelot. He wondered briefly if he'd ever drink with him again, but after almost a thousand years, he didn't know whether or not he'd see any of his friends again.

Merlin shifted and his puffy white shirt and the tight golden-brown vest that were still popular in the late eighteen hundreds shifted with him. He grabbed the ends of the vest and pulled it down to right them just as the girls leaned forward a little. "Come on," she said dryly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and searched her own with careful concentration. Surprisingly, he found pain there, a deep pain that he'd only ever seen in a few people. And he saw fear, hesitation, and humiliation.

Eyebrows furrowed, he leaned a little closer and as he did, the fear in her eyes spread to her facial expressions as her brow crinkled and her mouth parted ever so slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked her slowly.

She leaned back again and turned away from him, hiding her eyes as the sounds of the other men's laughter and their women reached the pairs ears. "Nothing. I'm sorry I bothered you, sir." She stood and turned to walk away.

The warlock felt another jolt of surprise at her manners; most of the girls that had tried to do the same thing hadn't been so polite, nor so put down, when he'd refused their company. His blue eyes churned with curiosity and the slightest bit of concern and his arm shot out of its own accord and grabbed her wrist.

The young lady jumped and her eyes widened as she gasped as she turned back to him, body tensed and ready to spring away. He immediately let go of her wrist and put both of his hands up to show that he meant no harm. This seemed to calm her as her shoulders lost some of their tenseness and her eyes lost some of their panic.

Merlin gestured to the seat the girl had previously occupied. "Let me buy you a drink."

The girl pointed her delicate eyebrow and looked at him questioningly, hesitance and curiosity lighting her hazel eyes.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Merlin said placatingly, "just a drink."

She seemed to search him once more before she took a step up to the bar again, and sat down on the wooden stool. Merlin noticed too, that this time she was more modest and tried to cover her largely exposed breast with her forearm and pulled at her sleeves. She looked up at the bored looking bartender and then at Merlin again before ordering. "Warm cider, please."

"Hot_ tea_,"Merlin interrupted. "She'll have hot tea."

The girl shot him a reproachful look as the bartender turned away to get the tea, and Merlin felt a frown growing on his face.

"How old are you?"

The girl pursed her lips. "Sixteen," she answered with a clipped voice. "Old enough for cider."

Merlin didn't answer that but felt his gut clench as she confirmed her young age. He thought of her occupation and then asked; "Where're your parents?"

This time she hesitated before spitting, "Dead, I imagine."

Merlin felt a flash of guilt and ran a hand through his obsidian hair, fingering the top hat that sat beside him on the table. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and her curls loosened. "Don't be," she said. "My mother was taken by the fever, and my father… left. Or he's dead. I don't care; either way I don't _have_ parents."

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. "So what are you doing in this line of work?"

The girl glanced up at the bartender and muttered, "Thank you," as he set down her drink before her. She wrapped her long fingers around the cup and Merlin saw goosebumps crawl up her arm at the change in temperature. He saw gratefulness in her eyes as she took a short sip from the steaming cup. "No one hires bastard daughters. And I need the money."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Why all the questions?" she snapped. Then her face softened again. "I'm sorry. Tonight, just tonight. You're the only one."

Merlin shifted uneasily. "And why me?"

She stopped the small cup halfway to her mouth and turned to him in surprise. Shortly, her eyes flooded with comprehension and Merlin saw a small smile pulling at her lip. "You have a kind face."

The girl took a sip from her tea, and Merlin's brow scrunched in confusion. "What?"

The girl let out a small chuckle of amusement before her grin smoothed and a soft frown graced her thin lips. "You looked… different. Not like the other men that come around here," she said, throwing her head sideways to gesture at the raucous men behind her. Their eyes locked and the girl stared intently, searchingly, into Merlin's and Merlin found himself locked in the girl's invisible hold. "So much pain in your eyes… and yet, so much kindness. I don't understand…"

Merlin snapped his eyes away and replaced his slipping mask. He couldn't let her see the agony he hid behind his guarded eyes, but somehow, she'd seen some of it; not many people could do that. Only a handful of people in Merlin's long history. "I've been through a lot," he explained shortly.

"I know," she said slowly, eyebrow still scrunched as she looked at the steaming cup of tea. "Somehow… I know."

Merlin turned towards her again, pity flowing through his eyes; this girl had known pain too. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

Her eyes showed even more confusion and Merlin leaned a little closer, humor now dancing in them. "I'm a bastard too."

Then her hazel eyes filled with genuine laughter and Merlin saw the beautiful young girl she could be if she wasn't in this place, but something pricked at his mind and he turned to her again just as her laughter settled. "About this job: what do you need the money for?"

The smile was gone on her face in an instant and her body tensed again as she slid a mask across her already guarded eyes. "I…" she started. Then, she swiveled in her seat and turned fully towards him. "I don't know why I would tell you this… but it's because of my brother. He'd got the same fever that killed our mother, and the physician is too expensive." She turned back to her tea. "I can't lose him; he's all I have left. If I can get the money; the physician will treat him, but if I can't…"

Merlin's eyes flashed with even more pity. And then suddenly, he smiled as an idea flashed through his mind and suddenly, Merlin was filled with determination; a sense of purpose that he hadn't felt in too long. "What's your name?"

"Margret."

"How old is you're brother, Margret?"

Her face fell a little further. "Eight."

The warlock shifted in his seat before standing, startling the girl momentarily before he placed a few coins on the bar for the drinks and grabbed his jacket, a small smile lighting his face as Margret's brow scrunched in confusion at his lopsided grin. "Well, Margret, I happen to be a doctor myself." He grabbed for his suit jacket and slid it on his shoulders. "I can treat your brother."

Margret's hazel eyes widened in astonishment and joy flashed through her eyes before an equally quick wariness flashed in her eyes. "How much will it cost?"

Merlin's grin broadened as he plopped his black top hat atop his coal-colored head. "Very little," he answered. "I will treat your brother, in exchange for," the girl shifted uneasily, "an assistant."

Then the young girl gaped at him, disbelieving his words as her mind fought with itself. "What?"

"You're a young woman, Margret, you should be in this line of work, _no one_ should really, but that's their choice. But _you_, Margret, there's something about you… Not many people could see what you did. You have potential."

"And you don't want…" she raised her eyebrows and he immediately got the suggestion.

"No!" Merlin shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that, or about your brother. You'd both live with me: free food, proper clothing, and necessities, in exchange for your open mind. Don't worry about a lot of chores or anything; I've a maid; you'll like her, I think."

Margret grinned and threw her arms around his neck like she would an older brother. And neither of them knew it yet, but that's exactly what Merlin would become to her and her little brother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much."

Merlin laughed and briefly hugged her back, filled with renewed purpose and hope. Maybe his future wouldn't be so bleak. Then he pulled back and offered the girl his coat to cover herself. She accepted it gratefully and seemed to relax all the more once her skimpish clothing was covered beneath Merlin's long wool jacket.

"What's your brother's name?" Merlin asked.

Margret looked up at him, still smiling. "Julius." Then she looked towards the stairs at the other end of the bar. "I'm going to change real fast, and then can we go see him?"

"Of course. I'll wait here."

She took off towards the stairs, nudging between other occupants of the tavern as the laughed drunkenly. Merlin's eyes lingered in her and he felt hot warmth settle in his stomach as he thought of Guinevere and how much this young girl reminded him of her. They might not look alike aside from their brown colored hair, but they had the same heart.

Then he smiled even further as he thought of what Arthur would think of him and tears pricked at his eyes. He would undoubtedly be proud of him for it, Merlin knew, and more warmth flooded his heart as he saw Arthur's proud smile in his mind's eye.

Maybe things would change now; with the children. Maybe he could open up to them, let them in on his secrets. There had been a few people throughout history that had gotten close to the warlock, had helped make his life livable as he waited for his friends to return. Either way, Merlin knew he wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

I sincerely hope you liked it ;) Please feel free to drop a review or leave a suggestion/prompt! It's past midnight where I am, and I'd love to get some sleep before school tomorrow. G'night all! :D

Oh, and yeah, more 'not alone' parts. ;)


	9. A Bedtime Story

*waves nervously* Hello, everyone... Just a quick note to assure you that I'm not, in fact, dead, I've just been caught up with some things. Forgive me? :D And sorry for the long wait, guys, I hadn't even realized it had been that long. But also, I didn't want to go on with this until I had written a sequal to the last one, which many of you asked for, because I didn't want it to be chopped up. I actually have... a lot of other things I could put on here now that I've written this. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Title: A Story

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Margret, Julius, Anwyn

Ratings/Warnings: K

* * *

It was only a matter of days before the children were fully incorporated into Merlin's life.

Julius healed, slowly, and with a tonic that Merlin administered daily, and that Margret helped prepare. She was always at her brother's side when Merlin didn't need her help with his rounds or his other visiting patients. Anwyn, Merlin's housekeeper, accepted them wholly as well. The small Welsh woman had always complained about Merlin's loneliness, and even she could see the change in him that the children brought. He was happier. More cheerful.

They became a part of Merlin's daily life, reminding him of the other children he had taken in in his past years, and making him be more involved in everyday things. Margret began her studies under Merlin's careful tutoring, and Julius did too as soon as he was well. They would tease each other too, as brothers and sisters are ought to do, and it only made Merlin grow more fond of them.

And one night, one stormy night when the sky was charged with electricity and rain poured down in sheets, Merlin found himself standing shoulder to shoulder with Anwyn at the top of the stairs, peering quietly into the children's shared bedroom.

"Well it's about time we had some youth around here, Merlin," she whispered. Anwyn, of course, knew his secret, some of it anyway, and their relationship, though formal with company, was usually very laidback and casual. It had always been; Merlin wouldn't have it any other way, especially as he recalled his own relationship with Arthur: the king and his manservant, best friends.

Merlin's eyebrows came together in amusement as they watched Margret entertain her younger brother with a stuffed bear he'd given him. "Some youth? You're not exactly old, Anwyn."

"Thirty is old enough for me, thank you."

"I'm still older."

Anwyn grinned at him, laughter making her eyes shine. "Well that's never going to change, is it?"

The warlock flashed her a smile and turned towards his bedroom door. "Not likely. Good night, Anwyn. I trust you'll see to the children."

"Of course," she responded, nodding.

Merlin climbed the final step and set his hand against the wall on his right, ducking into his bedroom while the wooden floor squeaked beneath him. He closed his door so that only a sliver of light was let in and quickly changed into his bedclothes, sliding beneath the warm blankets and leaning over to blow out the candles on his bedside.

* * *

Thunder rang out sharply the same time Merlin woke, and his blue eyes opened suddenly at the small shake of his arm. He resisted the urge to use his magic to light his candles, and instead he slowly turned over towards the hand.

"Merlin?"

Naturally wavy brown hair framed a girl's face, and hazel eyes were almost black in the darkness. "Margret?"

"I'm sorry to wake you."

The warlock smirked and used his hands to scooch up against his headboard. He used his hands to rub his face. "No, it's alright. What is it?"

"Julius can't sleep. He's asking for you."

She backed away from the bed as Merlin swung his legs over and slid his feet into his slippers. Margret's eggshell nightgown only came down mid-calf, and Merlin narrowed his eyes, focusing on her feet. "You're going to get sick walking around in your bare feet, Margret." She smirked at him this time and shifted her weight between her feet. "Remind me to get you some coverings at the market tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Margret grinned, watching Merlin with amusement.

"Why can't Jules sleep?"

Margret shook her head, rolling her eyes and exhaling comically. "I think he just wants another story."

Merlin smiled, glancing at his feet. The first night the children had come, Merlin had told Julius a bedtime story to help him fall asleep, and it had just carried on most night's since then. He walked through the threshold of their door, spotting Julius sitting cross legged on his bed in his blue nightclothes. His dirty blonde hair shined in the candlelight, and Merlin sat down next to him on the bed.

"Nightmares, Julius?" Merlin asked, pointing his eyebrow as he took in the complete calmness of the boy's features.

Julius pressed his lips together, fighting a smile. "No."

"Did you have sugar before bed?"

"No," he answered, the grin growing against his will.

"Then why can't you sleep?" Merlin lunged towards him, grabbing his middle and tickling him as the boy's laughter rang out in the room. "Shhh!" Merlin laughed, retreating. "The last thing we need is Anywn in here."

Margret choked down her giggles, leaning against her own bed as Julius, breathless, said, "Can you tell us a story?"

Merlin smirked and sat so that their shoulders brushed. "What story would you like to hear, then? The one with the bear?"

"No," Julius said, leaning against Merlin. The warlock moved his arm and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders. "You told that one last night."

"Did I? Alright, what about..."

"A love story?"

Merlin glanced up at Margret to see her green eyes, calm and curious, resting on him and knew that, once again, she'd seen through him and into his past. He'd been cautiously careful about not mentioning his past, namely his life in Camelot, around the children. They knew about his magic, but they didn't know his past.

"Eww, no," Julius whined. "Love stories are all sappy and pleh."

The warlock's eyes, filled with a new softness, turned back towards the boy nestled against him and rubbed his arm. "No, it's okay, Julius. You'll like this one."

Reluctantly, the boy consented, but asked, "Will it be interesting?"

"Aren't all my stories?"

"Does it have adventure?"

"Yes."

"Knights in shining armor?"

"Sure."

"Will it be real?"

Merlin turned to Margret again, smiling at the tranquil look on her face and the smoothness of how the question was posed. And he, softly, answered, "Yes." She offered him a small nod of approval, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Glancing back at Julius, he began as the single candle in the room sent soft light bouncing against the walls. "This is a story about a humble maidservant and a Prince turned King."

"Surely they'd have no chance together?" Margret protested, brow furrowed.

But Merlin cocked an eyebrow and, smiling, tilted his head. "That's what this story is about. How they fought all the odds and followed their hearts instead of listening to people telling them what they can and can't do. Now, it all started when a young man from a small village came to stay with his great-uncle..."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. ;) As per usual, prompts and suggestions are always welcome. :)

Oh, and, guys, I've published a Doctor Who fanfiction under the penname 'sleepingthroughthestorms' here on FF, if you're interested. ;)


	10. One Word

Hi, guys! Really, really sorry for the lack of updates. :D I hope you enjoy this one! It's from a challenge on the HeartofCamelot. :)

* * *

Challenge: What Might Have Been -_ choose one major decision a character has made on the show, then have them choose a different path._

Category: Gen (Canon AU)

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Gwaine

Ratings/Warnings: K, set during 5x12 when Gwaine takes Merlin to the Valley of the Fallen Kings

Word Count: 379

* * *

"What are you looking for?" he asks.

I turn towards him, eyes glazed and the words,_ 'I can't tell that, Gwaine,'_ on my lips. But as I catch my breath to say them, only a small, pained noise escapes me. I want to tell him. Oh, so badly. I have been on my own for so long. And I can't...

He takes a step closer, doe brown eyes narrowed in concern. "Merlin?"

"I..."

The knight sets his hand on my arm, giving it a small squeeze in comfort. "Please, Merlin. If it pains you so much... tell me."

And I can't take it anymore. The emotions I've been bottling up for the past ten years escape and overwhelm me as I begin to tremble, and a suppressed sob burns in my chest. "She took it. Stole it. And I can't... It won't..."

He put his other hand on my opposite arm and gently guided me towards a fallen tree, settling me there and kneeling before me. "Whoa there, mate. Who took what?"

"Morgana. She took it, Gwaine. I can't help Arthur because she took it. It won't listen to me. I'm empty. I'm useless."

"Merlin," he said firmly, eyes hardening, "you are anything but useless. Alright? Now, what did she take?"

"My..." I still can't. Why can't I say it? It's one word. One simple word. _Magic._ One word.

One word that could very well change everything. One word that might make Gwaine slay me right here. One word...

Gwaine stood and then sat next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders as a tear leaked out of my eye. "Mate, whatever is it, whatever she's done, I am here. I promise you that. No matter what it is, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"She..." And I gather all the courage I could muster from the sincerity in his voice and just _say it._ "She stole my magic, Gwaine. _My magic is gone." _

A soft smile suddenly breaks across handsome his face, and I know... that he already knew about my magic... _about me._ "Gwaine, I -"

But he just sits up and places a small, tender kiss on my raven hair like an older brother comforting his sibling. "Let's go get it back, then."

* * *

This is something that I had _dreamed_ would happen. Okay, so maybe Gwaine didn't have to _know_ already, but I wanted a Gwaine reveal so, so, so badly. And then he never even found out anyway! Uhhhhhh JKSHGNJKNBGFKJ

Please review. :)


End file.
